


It Only Takes Two Lonely People To Fuck Love Up

by missjo



Series: It's Been Ten Years Since I've Been Seeing Your Face Round Here [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, alexander hamilton doesnt even have his shit all in one room let alone together, thomas jefferson is a mess, weddings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: When Gil asks Thomas to be in his wedding he says yes. But now he has to be around Alexander Hamilton for two nights. He can totally handle this. (Sequel to Cheap Shots)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the follow up to [Cheap Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13319781/chapters/30484986)! I'm sorry this first chapter is so short but I promise I have a lot of content for y'all. Also I've only looked this over once. Um. Sorry again?

Thomas Jefferson hated himself. That wasn’t an entirely accurate statement; there were plenty of things he loved about himself. He hated who he was around Alexander Hamilton. Over the past few months he had learned his coffee order, that he never put the toilet seat back down,  that he would never stay the night, and that Thomas would always let him leave. He couldn’t get himself to hate Alexander, not even a tiny bit. Even when he would crash into Thomas’s life when he was in town on business for a quick fuck and then leave Thomas’s life colder and emptier than it had been before. 

Most importantly Thomas hated himself for agreeing to be in Gil’s wedding party. It meant he had to be at the hotel a day early for the rehearsal. It wasn’t until Thomas arrived that he realized he knew no one on Gil’s side and that the only other people he knew in the entire wedding were John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. This left him standing awkwardly in a corner watching Alex and John mingle with the other groomsmen on John’s side.

Even in slightly saggy jeans and an ill-fitting button down the sight of Alex made Thomas’s stomach flutter. He was standing with an alluring tilt to his hips as he leaned in, his expressive face focused and attentive on the tall, broad, dark-skinned man they were talking to. Thomas’s palms began to sweat. He desperately pulled out his phone to text Jemmy, whom he missed dearly. Jemmy always made sure he wasn’t standing in the corner alone. 

“Which one of them are you desperately in love with?” a heavily accented yet sultry voice asked him. “Please do not say the groom. I will have to kill you.”

Thomas looked up from his phone to find a tall, slender, dark-skinned woman standing next to him. She had a curious expression on her model perfect features. He desperately reached into the vaults of his memory to place her name -- Adrienne. Lafayette’s best friend and best woman in the ceremony.

Thomas snorted, trying to cover how intimidated he felt by her. “I’m not in love with any of them.”

Adrienne tilted her head to study the trio. “I am going to assume it is not John. Is it mister tall, dark, and broad or the small, curvy, pretty one?” she asked, not flustered in the slightest.

“I’m not in love with anyone,” he repeated firmly. “I was just looking at Alexander. The, uh, short, curvy, pretty one.”

Adrienne’s smile slowly spread across her ethereal features. “The way you say his name says otherwise, Thomas Jefferson. Remember that weddings are no time for denial; they are a time for action.”

Gil called for her assistance. She gave Thomas a sly smile and made her excuses. 

Thomas watched her go with an odd mix of relief and anxiety, his heart stuck in his throat. When he focused back in front of him Alexander was standing there with his hands on his hips. Thomas blinked rapidly to try and adjust to Alex suddenly being so near.

“Just making sure we weren’t double booked. Again,” Alex said stiffly.

Thomas looked him over slowly, studied him. He could tell by the way he was keyed up, the stiffness in his shoulders, that it had been awhile since Alex had gotten laid. This was how he usually looked when he showed up at Thomas’s door. By the time he had finished observing him Alex was tapping his foot impatiently. Thomas liked making him wait; it made a little thrill run up his spine to have the upper hand.

“Well?” Alex snapped, forever in a rush.

Thomas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off. “I made  _ sure  _ we weren’t,” he drawled lazily.

Something unreadable flickered through Alex’s eyes briefly before he tilted his chin up proudly. “Good. That’s good,” he replied, still stiff. He sized Thomas up. “I still don’t know why Lafayette has you in this wedding.”

“I think we both know why,” Thomas said dryly.

Alex flinched and took a step back. “Yes, well…” he sneered. “He likes to meddle. You could’ve said no.”

Thomas shrugged. “It was an excuse to take off work and wear a nice suit,” he replied, making sure his tone was dripping with boredom.

Alex scoffed. “Right. Well, we should be starting soon.” He glanced over at him. “Since we’ll both be staying in the wedding party block, I guess I’ll see you around.”

His hips swayed enticingly as he left to go join the other’s in John’s party. Thomas watched him, unsure if the movement was purposeful or not. The dryness in his throat made it a pretty safe bet that it was. He swallowed and tried to cool the heat rising under his skin; he wasn’t going to give into Alex’s games this weekend. 

Thankfully the wedding planner chose that moment to call for their attention. Thomas’s shoulders sagged. He was relieved to have something else,  _ anything _ else, to distract him. He paid attention to the rehearsal with the singular focus of a man obsessed. He managed to not look at Alexander once.

Later, after the rich and decadent rehearsal dinner Gil had thrown together for them all, Thomas staggered his way back to his own room. The heavy French wine buzzed in his blood as he went through the motions of getting ready for bed. When he sat down heavily on his large, comfortable mattress he was briefly tempted to try and find Alexander’s room if only to not have to sleep alone. The thought was fleeting, the exhaustion from a day of travel followed by frivolity winning out in the end. Once his head hit the pillow, Thomas quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I wanted to get it up quickly for y'all since the first chapter was so short. I hope you enjoy. :)

The following morning was a flurry of activity. Everyone was nibbling bagels and pastries and chugging strong coffee while the photographer flitted about to snap pictures. The noise in the hotel suite built on top of itself as everyone spoke over one another. It made the large, luxurious space feel cluttered and oppressive.

Chaos did not suit Thomas well. He preferred a steady cadence to his mornings. He hid in the bathroom for as long as he could get away with it. There the cacophonous mix of talking and fast paced pop music Gil had turned on was slightly muffled by the thick door, allowing him to think. He could focus on the careful task of trimming the silver from his beard and tidying his tight curls. Gil had supplied someone for hair and beard trimming but Thomas was so fastidious that he’d insisted on doing it himself. The simple, familiar routine gave him focus in a morning where there otherwise wasn’t. 

Thomas slipped into the silver waistcoat and navy suit jacket Gil had asked them all to wear. He did a quick check in the mirror to make sure the lines were crisp and straight, admired the way it was tailored to hug his long, muscular frame. He couldn’t quite keep the smug grin off his face when he emerged from the bathroom. There was power in knowing you looked good.

Gil walked up to him, cheeks already a little pink from the mimosas someone had started pouring in Thomas’s absence. 

“Well aren’t you smashing, Thomas,” Gil exclaimed happily while Thomas fiddled with his tie. “I think  _ someone _ will be appreciative, non?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and silently hoped Gil wouldn’t be too tipsy to remember his vows. 

“You’re not a subtle manipulator, y’know that?” he drawled and sighed, letting his arms drop uselessly to his sides. “And, in my opinion, I don’t think all that was worth putting me in your wedding party for.”

Gil’s pretty face crumpled. “Mon ami, I may not have been shy about wanting you to tell Alexander how you have been feeling but I did not ask you to be in my wedding party just to play matchmaker. We have shared many things over the years, Thomas, and I do consider you a true friend,” he said with the utmost sincerity.

Thomas raised his brows and stared at him.

“Yes, I admit, I would like very much to help you both get your heads out of your asses,” Gil admitted after the long silence with a flail of his hands, “but I also mean what I have said. Also, you look nice in a suit. Good for photos.”

“Thanks, Gil,” he replied with a shake of his head. He fiddled with his cufflinks for something to do with his hands. “But Hamilton and I will  _ not _ be hooking up at your wedding. I’m done with that.”

The grin on Gil’s face made him look like the cat who got the cream. “But of course, mon ami. Please feel free to thank me when we are at  _ your  _ wedding next year.” He patted Thomas’s arm.

Thomas huffed and checked his watch. “Make sure to have some water before the ceremony, okay?” he suggested, ignoring the way his stomach flip flopped at Gil’s teasing.

Gil stumbled into him slightly with a soft giggle. He steadied himself on Thomas’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. His expression turned very serious. Thomas stiffened as Gil reached out to press his palm to his cheek. 

“You need to  _ tell _ him, Thomas, or you may forever regret not doing so. You are worthy of so much happiness. Sometimes, we have to go after that happiness ourselves.”

Thomas swallowed. “There’s nothing to tell,” he insisted. “Let’s focus on your grand romance today, alright?”

Gil narrowed his eyes but backed off after a brief moment. He gave a small shrug. “If you want to be stubborn, I am not match for you,” he admitted and looked down at his own watch. He gasped. “Is it so late already?! Mon dieu! Everyone, we must get to the waiting room! Quickly!”

Somehow everyone managed to hear Gil over the noise. There was a brief scuffle while everyone grabbed their things and made their way out of the suite. They had to ride down the elevators in two very crammed groups so they could make it to the large room immediately adjacent to the ballroom. The room was a decent size, but with both Gil and John’s sides converged in a blur of navy and silver it felt very snug.

Despite his best intentions, Thomas found himself looking for Alexander. He found him tucked in a corner fervently scrolling through his phone with his brow furrowed. Without Alex’s attention on him, Thomas allowed himself the brief luxury of looking Alex over in his silver gray suit and navy waistcoat. He was used to Alex’s ill fitting clothes, not the suit that was tailored to perfectly show off the curve of his wait; the extra meat on his hips that rounded him out so nicely. Thomas’s mouth went dry.

Every instinct told Thomas to turn away and ignore him but the focused, panicked look on Alex’s soft features gave him pause. He rolled his eyes at himself and crossed the room. When he got to him he leaned against the wall in as casual a pose as he could manage.

“What’s got you so frantic?” he asked wryly.

Alex looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously not expecting him to be there. “I completely forgot that I’m supposed to be making a best man speech at the reception. I haven’t planned anything,” he explained without taking a second to pause for air.

Thomas sighed and focused on the fly away strands of hair escaping from Alex’s ponytail. He desperately wanted to fix them, put Alex back in order.

“It’s just words. Since when is Alexander Hamilton not good with words?” he asked and shrugged one shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Alex snorted. “Without a plan I’ll probably just ramble. And knowing  _ me _ I’ll bring up how John was my first kiss -- my first a lot of things actually -- and say something embarrassing. So either I’ll say all of that or I’ll freeze up. Either way it’ll be a disaster.”

“No, it’s probably not a good idea to talk about you and your ex boyfriend’s awkward, fumbling sexcapades at his  _ wedding _ ,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. “Remember what you told me about how John made you feel?”

Alex looked back up at him and nodded, his lips parted slightly in surprise at Thomas’s memory.

Thomas swallowed the awkwardness tightening in his chest. He cleared his throat around it. “Well, use that.” He lifted a hand to stop Alex’s retort. “I mean, rework it a little, obviously. Focus on how good John makes people feel. Maybe hint that you’re coming to realize that Gil is like that too. Talk about how lucky they are to have found one another. That kind of stuff.”

“That’s… actually not bad,” Alex replied in disbelief.

Thomas snorted. “I’ve given my fair share of best man speeches.”

“Of course you have,” Alex grumbled.

The wedding planner stepped into the room to tell them it was five minutes until they were due in the ballroom. Thomas welcomed the distraction. Alexander only seemed to get more frantic.

Thomas sighed and stepped forward to adjust Alex’s tie. “Go fix your hair,” he told him stiffly, “and take a deep breath. Remember that everyone is going to be far more focused on John and Gil than you. It’s all gonna be fine.”

Alex snorted but reached up self consciously to fiddle with his ponytail. Thomas pulled the tie snug against his neck and fixed his collar. He brushed the warm skin of Alex’s throat with a fingertip. The touch felt like a jolt of electricity through his body. He swallowed and stepped back, his arms hanging heavy at his sides.

“Thanks. I think,” Alex replied awkwardly. “Well, see ya out there.”

Alex walked away from him with a little wave. Thomas watched him go and let his eyes linger on the sway of his hips, the way his trousers cupped his ass. The memory of his warm, soft skin beneath his touch washed over him. Thomas clenched his hand into a fist until his nails cut into the delicate skin of his palm. This evening was going to be more difficult than he’d thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the wedding reception for y'all! Thomas is still a mess. There's an anxiety attack in this chapter but I tried not to linger on it for too long. Um, take care of yourselves as always. <3

The ceremony was short but beautiful. Thomas was pretty sure there hadn’t been a dry eye in the room, himself included, when they exchanged their vows with one another. Now that they had all entered the reception room the happy couple was making their entrance with their first dance. Thomas watched from his seat at the table. Their love seemed to glow around them, a trick of both the fairy lights strung around the room and the way they were looking into each other’s eyes. It left Thomas feeling hollow and desperate for a drink.

With everyone’s eyes on Gil and John it was easy for Thomas to slip away. He made his way over to the open bar. He found Alex there too, chatting up the bartender.

“Getting some courage for your best man speech, Hamilton?” Thomas asked. He looked down his nose at the young, handsome bartender and held his gaze sternly until he stepped away from Alex with his head bowed to refill Thomas’s wine glass. He pointedly ignored the little thrill his victory gave him.

Alex glared at Thomas as his target scuffled off. “I am, actually,” he snapped. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you want to watch the beautiful couple share their first dance?”

“Didn’t you?” He shot back. He accepted the full wine glass from the bartender and shooed him away.

Alex shrugged and looked down at his glass, which was filled with some amber colored liquid. “Weddings aren’t really my thing,” he replied after a long pause.

“I thought they were everyone’s thing,” Thomas said, eyebrows raised.

Alex snorted. “Well, you can’t be right about  _ everything _ , Jefferson,” he replied haughtily. He took a large sip of his drink. “I do love a good party though. You gonna dance with me?”

Thomas briefly wondered if Alexander was already drunk. “I didn’t realize we had dance cards tonight,” he drawled, his nerves twisting in his stomach. He was careful not to look at Alex; he didn’t want to give himself away.

Alex barked an appreciative laugh. “If we did, would I be on yours?”

“I don’t really dance,” Thomas told him stiffly. He shrugged and took a desperate drink from his glass.

Alex looked at him with disbelief so intense that it made Thomas’s skin crawl. He could feel the nerves multiplying, gaining in strength, and threatening to drown him. He clenched his wine glass and tried to time his inhales and exhales.

“I thought everyone danced,” Alex quipped, completely unaware of Thomas’s impending embarrassment.

Thomas swallowed and worked his jaw. He willed his voice to exist, to come out sounding normal, but he couldn’t make his words come together in any understandable order. He flexed his free hand and breathed out.

“I’ll see you around, Hamilton,” he managed to get out, his voice sounding strangled, before he could hurry off to the bathroom. He could feel Alexander’s eyes on him until he was safely out of sight.

Thomas had no idea how Alex’s speech went. He spent a long time in the bathroom hiding in one of the stalls with his back to the wall and knees to his chest, trying to get his breathing right. The music from the reception blared through the tiled walls. Thomas tried to concentrate on it. It helped to settle his nerves, gave his heart a beat to follow and settle into.

When Thomas finally felt his body unclench he stood on shaky legs and finished his drink in one gulp. Unsure if he was alone, he flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. The bathroom was blissfully empty. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror, took a second to school his expression. He rolled his shoulders back, squared them, and made sure the hand holding his empty wine glass didn’t shake before returning to the party.

Gil accosted him as soon as he reached the bar. He gripped Thomas’s arms and swayed into him, his heavily lashed eyes comically large. “Thomas! Mon ami, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!” he exclaimed over the music. Thomas could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“I’ve been… around,” Thomas mumbled in response. He took a step closer to the bar.

His friend frowned at him for a long moment before deciding to let it go. A wide, toothy smile replaced the concerned frown on Gil’s face. “Well, I am glad to have found you because you simply  _ must _ dance with me!”

Thomas sighed. “You know I don’t dance, Gil.”

Gil rolled his eyes. “Nonsense. I will hear none of that at my wedding. Non, mon ami. You will dance. And you will do it splendidly.”

Thomas took in the pathetically hopeful look on Gil’s face. He rolled his eyes. “Fine. You can’t laugh and I need a drink first,” he replied and took another agonizingly slow step forward in the line.

Gil clapped happily. “Done! Bartender, I need wine for my friend, s’il vous plait.”

The bartender glared at Thomas but ignored his line to pour him a refill at the groom’s command. Thomas took the very full glass gratefully and gulped a third of it down before allowing Gil to pull him onto the dance floor.

For a moment Thomas froze under the fairy lights. The bass from the music thrummed through him. He tried to feel it, move with it, but his body remained as stiff as it always did.

Gil reached out and took his free hand with a sweet smile. “With me,” he instructed and began swaying them both to the beat of the music.

Thomas focused on where their hands connected, focused on Gil’s soft and familiar face, and let everything else fade away. It helped him to relax, to let his hips sway and his shoulders shimmy; helped him to smile back at his friend. The wine he sipped while they danced made his blood warm. It buzzed under his skin and made him feel loose, easy.

Then Alexander cut in. The entirety of Thomas’s focus narrowed in on the smug smirk curling at the edge of his mouth. Gil’s eyes flashed with amusement and then he let John pull him away, the traitor, leaving Thomas and Alex alone. 

Alex leaned into him. “I thought you didn’t dance. Were you just trying to stand me up?”

Thomas froze again.

“No, no, none of that,” Alex murmured, leaning in closer so that his lips brushed Thomas’s ear. “Finish your drink and hand it over.”

Thomas downed the rest of his wine without thinking and handed Alex the empty glass. Alex set it on a random table and took both of his hands in his own. He led them deep into the middle of the dance floor. The crush of bodies made Thomas’s head spin. His body tensed defensively.

Alex leaned back in. He stroked Thomas’s triceps soothingly. “No one is watching us here,” he told him, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the music. “We’re anonymous. Now, hands on my hips.”

Thomas obeyed. He clenched his grip to keep his hands from moving, from exploring Alexander’s curves.

“Good. Move with me.”

Thomas looked down, watched Alex’s hips begin to sway enticingly to the beat. He bit his lip and tried to copy his movements but found himself still stiff and forced. He wasn’t nearly as fluid or sensual as Alexander.

“Look at me, Thomas,” Alex said firmly. Thomas slowly lifted his eyes to Alexander’s. He felt a jolt run through his body when their gazes met. “Good. Your hips will follow on their own. Trust me.”

Thomas swayed awkwardly, his feet glued to the floor. Then Alex took two steps forward into his space. He stopped when they were close enough for their hips to brush whenever they rocked forward. Thomas swallowed. Alex pressed a hand to the small of his back and inched him forward. He stretched his torso long against his, pressed his nose to the curve of Thomas’s neck. Thomas could feel him breath him in.

His breath stuttered in his throat. He could feel Alex’s inviting warmth almost as if they were skin to skin. His scent flooded his senses; something spicy and sweet and intoxicating. Thomas’s fingers itched to touch, slid up and down his sides.

Their hips rocked together with a rhythm Thomas didn’t realize he possessed. Alex hummed with approval. He pressed his mouth to his neck so Thomas could feel the vibration along his skin. Thomas swallowed, desperately sucked in air through his nose.

Alex pressed his leg between Thomas’s and rocked his hips up. Their cocks pressed together through their trousers. Thomas felt himself getting hard. Heat pooled in his belly when he felt Alex’s cock filling out as well. Alex ghosted his mouth along his throat, pressed his teeth against Thomas’s jaw teasingly.

Thomas whimpered.

He pressed his thumb and pointer finger beneath Alex’s jaw and yanked his head up far enough to crash their mouths together. The kiss was a messy blur of teeth and tongue; need and desire. Alex moaned into it. He slid his hand down to grip Thomas’s ass.

It was like a dam breaking. Thomas’s hands were everywhere, unsure of where they needed to touch Alex most. He slid one hand down the column of Alex’s throat, felt his adams apple bob when he swallowed. His other hand moved down the slope of his back to dig into the meat of his ass and keep their hips pressed firmly together. Their cocks were hard, the fabric of their trousers damp where they rubbed against each other.

Thomas wanted to swallow every sound Alex made. He wanted to catalog every shiver of his body as they moved together.

Then someone bumped into them and brought Thomas’s mind to a screeching halt. Reality slammed into him all at once. He pulled away from the kiss, lungs gasping desperately for air, and took in Alex’s disheveled state.

Alex’s brows furrowed. “Thomas?”

Thomas removed his hands and took a step back. He ignored how cold he felt away from Alex’s warmth; ignored the gaping hole opening in his chest.

“Thomas, what the hell?” Alex snapped, his voice rough around the edges.

Thomas raised his hands in surrender. “I can’t, Alex.”

He ignored the confused look on Alex’s face, ignored the fact that there was over an hour of the reception left, and swiftly exited the ballroom. It wasn’t until Thomas was safely back in his hotel room that he allowed himself to collapse bonelessly on the bed. He shook as he let the hole in his chest consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted them to talk? Well, here ya go! 
> 
> General warning for, hm, sexual miscommunication? Once consent is not given sex does not happen. Please let me know if I need to tag this something specific.

Thomas wasn’t sure how long he sat on his bed aimlessly scrolling through his phone. His suit remained in a heap by his bed where he’d left it. Goosebumps were breaking out along his legs from the cool air but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to either turn up the heat or tuck them under the comforter. The words flew by in a blur on the tiny screen. Thomas didn’t register any of them.

There was a knock at the door.

Thomas didn’t move to answer it until it came a second time. He didn’t bother with his pants or a shirt on his way to the door, which he instantly regretted when he opened it to find Alexander on the other side.

Alex’s eyes were wide and transparently needy as they drank in Thomas in nothing but his boxer briefs. Usually the appreciative expression on his face would make Thomas’s skin feel hot but at the moment he felt nothing. He took in the flush on Alex’s cheeks, a mix of arousal and drink. He frowned.

“What are you doing here, Hamilton?”

Alex leaned on the doorframe and leered at him. “Do you know how many doors I had to knock on to get to yours?”

Thomas took a cautious step back. He tried to respond but the words stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“There are six doors between our rooms. Six,” Alex continued. He let his gaze slowly travel down Thomas’s body and back up. It made Thomas shiver. “I’m glad you saved us some time.”

Thomas opened his mouth to protest but Alex pushed himself into the room. He closed the door and rested against it, his body loose and easy; as if he belonged there. The notion made Thomas’s skin crawl. He took another two steps away from him and backed himself into the wall.

Alex followed. He crowded himself against Thomas, pressed his soft hands to the bare skin of his chest, and began to nip playfully along his shoulder and neck. Thomas shook, frozen to the spot as all the sensations that were Alexander washed over him. He closed his eyes, reminded himself to breathe.

“Alex--” he whimpered. “Alex-- Please--”

Alex curled his fingers into Thomas’s skin and made an appreciative sound deep in his throat. A scream lodged itself in Thomas’s chest. He swallowed it down and gripped Alex’s wrists when he started to drag his fingers down his torso. Alex purred and tried to fight against him.

“Alex--” he said, his voice getting louder. He tightened his grip until he felt the delicate bones grind together. “Alex--  _ Stop _ .”

Alex froze and looked up at him with a frown. “What’s wrong with you?”

Thomas shoved Alex away gently. He pressed back against the wall, felt it support him. He hid his shaking hands behind his back. “Why are you here?”

Alex blinked. “I thought I made that pretty obvious.”

“I’m not asking what you intended to do,” Thomas continued with a shake of his head. “I mean, why are you  _ here _ ? Why me? Why now? Why do you want me to fuck you on the night of your ex’s wedding? Why do you want  _ us _ to fuck at all?”

Alex frowned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “I’m just looking to have fun, man. When did you get so stingy? It’s just a hookup. We’ve done it before. We’re good at it. We’re-- we’re good at this.”

Thomas’s heart sank into his stomach. “And what’s ‘this’?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know. Casual sex?” Alex replied impatiently. He splayed his arms wide. “You make me feel good; I make you feel good. Then we go back to our lives. No complications.”

Thomas brushed past him, his anxious energy making him pace. He tangled his fingers in his curls and tugged. “And that’s what you want?”

Alex was silent for a long, hopeful moment.

“... Yes?”

Thomas’s heart shattered. The loneliness he’d held within himself for years suddenly threatened to rise up and drown him. He wrapped his arms around his middle and curled into himself before he could turn and look at Alex.

“Do you even like me?”

Alex’s brows furrowed. “What?”

Thomas shook his head. “I can’t do this. I can’t go on being your distraction. I can’t just be someone you call on when you feel  _ pathetic _ enough to need your fix!” He held up his hand when Alex opened his mouth to contradict him. “You’re old and lonely and  _ pathetic _ . Pining for something you lost when you were  _ nineteen _ and thinking you can, what, fuck it better? That’s not how the world works. You can’t just break someone to try and heal yourself, you selfish  _ asshole _ .”

Alex gaped at him. “Break someone?” he echoed.

“Yes. That’s what you do. You find the easy target and you chew them up, spit them out. Drain them dry and toss them aside when you’re done with them.” Thomas barked out a wet laugh, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “And I knew this but I was stupid enough to go along with it. Because I’m lonely too. Jemmy is married, Martha is married, Aaron’s  _ engaged _ and I’m nearing my thirties alone. But this? All this has done is make me feel lonelier than ever. I’m done.”

Alex flinched, looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “You’re done?”

“Yes. Get the  _ fuck _ out of my room.”

Alex stepped towards him beseechingly, face pale. “I didn’t know.”

Thomas stared at him. He kept his face impassive.

“I didn’t know you liked me,” Alex continued, his voice shaky at the edges. “I thought-- you were just having fun. Thought you got off on me pathetically showing up at your door with some superficial excuse. I didn’t think you liked  _ me _ . Not really.”

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. “I offered you my couch, twice, and my bed, once.”

Alex winced. “I’m sorry. I’m not-- I’m not good at this.”

“What is ‘this’?”

Alex squared his shoulders, as if readying for a fight. “Getting to know you. Opening up to you.” Thomas watched him swallow. “ _ Liking _ you. Allowing any of this to feel… real.”

Thomas’s broken heart shuddered hopefully in his chest. “Are we real?”

Alex’s exhale was a broken thing. “I never let myself think of the possibility. You were just some hot jock I hated in high school who was --  _ is _ out of my league. God,  _ look _ at you. And I just thought, I could make us making each other feel good for a little while be enough.”

“And now?” Thomas asked around the lump forming in his throat.

Alex shook his head and gave him a watery smile. “I really don’t want to get the fuck out of your room. I want to try to stay. I want to fall asleep next to you. Remember what it’s like to wake up next to you.”

Thomas allowed himself a small, timid smile. “Only if you promise not to run away in the morning.”

Alex ducked his head in a surprisingly shy gesture. “If I try, you have permission to hold me down.” He looked up at him. “Please make me stay.”

They both stepped towards one another at the same time. Thomas reached out and cupped Alex’s cheek. He felt his heart slowly start to mend. Exhaustion washed through him, left his body feeling heavy.

“Deal,” he said softly.

Alex’s smile was a slow, beautiful thing as it bloomed across his face.

“Did you really hate me that much? In high school?” 

Alex smirked and shook his head. “Not nearly as much as I wanted to,” he replied. He pressed up on his toes to kiss Thomas firmly on the mouth. When he pulled back the smile on his face was soft and unsure. “Can we go to bed?”

Thomas kissed him back. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a fifth chapter! Yes, it's mostly smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The happy, smutty ending! Thank y'all so much for sticking with me. These two have been very fun to write but I wouldn't've made it this far without your comments and encouragement. Special shoutouts to [Ninyaaaaaaah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah) and [MenaceAnon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaceAnon/pseuds/MenaceAnon) for being my cheerleading squad. <3

When Thomas woke up the first thing he felt was warmth. Then he registered the arms wrapped tight around his middle. Alex was breathing soft against his neck. He felt properly rested for the first time in months. He smiled softly to himself and wrapped his fingers loosely around Alex’s wrist, felt his heart beating under the thin skin. Thomas pressed back into the warm softness of him and stretched his legs, flexed his toes.

The movement jostled Alex. He made a soft grunt of disapproval and burrowed into Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas chuckled fondly and laced their fingers together over his chest. Alex murmured sleepily and wiggled against him.

“What time is it?” he asked, voice thick and slurred from sleep.

The sound of it made Thomas’s chest feel tight, like his heart was too full to fit properly. He squeezed Alex’s hand and reached out for his phone with the other to check the time.

“Early,” he replied simply.

Alex yawned loudly and wrapped his leg around Thomas’s hips. He held onto him tighter. “Good. So we have time,” he replied blearily.

Alex pressed his hand to Thomas’s chest, over his heart, and let it rest there for a few seconds. Then he untangled their fingers to slide his hand down his chest and abdomen. He let it rest on his hip while he pressed kisses to Thomas’s bare shoulder. Thomas purred, curved back languidly against him. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered against his skin. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, babe.”

“We were hurting ourselves,” Thomas replied. He reached back to run his fingers through Alex’s silky smooth hair. “I’m sorry too.”

Alex nipped at his skin and huffed. “Please-- Can you just-- Please let me take care of you,” he finally said firmly, dipped two fingers beneath the elastic band of Thomas’s underwear. Thomas shivered at the touch. “Let me make you feel good, baby, please…”

Thomas whimpered. He felt Alex’s hardening cock against his ass and pressed back against it. His toes curled. “Please.”

Alex tapped his hip. “On your back.”

They shifted until Thomas was on his back with Alex between his legs. Alex stretched his body out long, let his hair trail along Thomas’s chest as he moved up his torso. He pressed his nose to the spot of skin behind Thomas’s ear. He felt Alex breathe in. He felt his shaky exhale.

“God, how do you smell so good in the morning?” he groaned.

Thomas laughed. “What do I smell like?” he asked, running his palm down the curve of Alex’s spine.

“Most people smell like stale night sweat and morning breath,” Alex replied and nipped at his jaw. “You smell like coconut… “ Another nip. “And spice… and salt…” He continued to nip until he reached his chin.

Thomas’s lips parted. He desperately wanted to taste the words coming from Alex’s mouth.

“Shampoo, leftover cologne, night sweat,” he said with a smirk and pulled Alex up for a kiss. “I think you might be into me, Alexander Hamilton.”

Thomas watched Alex lick his bottom lip slowly, pull it between his teeth. Heat settled low in his stomach. His cock twitched in his boxer briefs, the soft fabric growing damp with precome.

“I don’t hate your morning breath. It’s possible,” Alex replied and leaned in for another kiss. Thomas held his face in his hands, licked into his mouth and let their tongues tangle together. Alex moaned into it. He bit Thomas’s lower lip, hard, and then broke away to bite and kiss his way down the column of his throat. “Gonna make you feel so good…”

Alex sucked a mark onto his collarbone. He swirled his tongue around one of his nipples, sucked on the firm bud until Thomas cried out. He nuzzled his sparse chest hair and followed it down to his belly button. Thomas’s skin felt raw and hot as Alex nipped and curled his tongue along the sensitive skin just beneath it.

“Alex… sugar…” Thomas groaned. He fisted a hand in Alex’s hair.

Thomas could  _ feel _ Alex’s smirk against his skin. He ran his soft hands up Thomas’s thighs, spread his legs apart. He nuzzled his cock and sighed happily as he wrapped his mouth around it. He suckled it lightly through the fabric. Thomas groaned and tugged on Alex’s hair. 

Alex pulled away. He looked up at Thomas through his thick lashes, pupils blown. “Need something?”

“Your mouth… please, darlin’,” Thomas whimpered, traced his thumb along Alex’s bottom lip.

Alex grinned and yanked Thomas’s underwear down. His heavy cock bobbed free. “Have I told you yet how much I’ve missed your cock?” Alex asked. He leaned down and licked the precome wetting the tip hungrily. 

Thomas shoved his knuckles into his mouth to stifle his cry when Alex’s mouth sank down on his cock as far as he could go. He hallowed his cheeks around him. Thomas lost himself in the tight, wet heat. His hips twitched, desperate to press up into the sensation. Alex pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of his cock, suckled teasingly, until Thomas was whimpering desperately around his hand.

Then he pulled off with a pop. He pressed a kiss to the tip.

“Wh-- Alex?” Thomas asked, feeling hazy.

Alex sat back and wiggled out of his underwear before stretching back out on top of him. He kissed Thomas hungrily. He could taste himself on Alex’s tongue. It made his head spin.

Alex pressed his body down against his. Thomas lost himself in the feel of smooth, soft skin moving against his own. He ran a hand down Alex’s back, gripped his ass in one hand. Alex moaned into the juncture of their mouths. He lined their hips up, rolled his down and rubbed their cocks together.

The friction made tears prick in Thomas’s eyes. He cried out but Alex swallowed it down, sucked on his tongue. Thomas lifted his hips to meet his thrusts, dug his fingers into the meat of Alex’s ass.

They rocked together, their kiss getting messier until finally Thomas had to pull away to gasp for air. There was something moving restlessly just under his skin as they moved against one another. It made his skin itch, made him want to cry out. He felt ready to burst at the seams. His other hand scrambled up and down Alex’s back, pressing down in a desperate attempt to bring them closer together.

Alex tucked his head in Thomas’s neck. Thomas could feel the puffs of his breath against his skin. He tossed his head back with a needy whine.

“I need-- Please, Alex--” he whimpered nonsensically. “Need more-- Need--”

Alex lifted his leg with one hand, gripped the muscle of his thigh. Thomas thrust his hips up desperately into the new angle, trying to silence the raw need trying to claw its way out of his chest. The movement shifted Alex’s hand down his thigh to the firm curve of his ass.

Thomas choked on his own air. His core shook.

“Alex--” he gasped, Alex’s hand like a brand on his skin. “Please-- I  _ need _ \--”

Alex shifted back and looked down at him with wide, concerned eyes. “What do you need, babe?” he asked softly, ran his other hand soothingly through his hair.

Thomas shook his head and looked up at him with helpless eyes. “You-- Need you, Alex, please-- More of you,” he gasped, tilting his hips forward and feeling his ass clench around nothing.

Understanding dawned on Alex’s soft face. “Okay, baby, okay. Shh…” It was until Alex began kissing the tears on his cheeks that Thomas realized he’d been crying. “Shh… I’ve got you.”

Thomas whimpered. He lifted his head to brush his mouth against Alex’s. Alex kissed him back gently.

“Do you have any condoms?” Alex asked.

“Yes?” Thomas replied, unsure. “But--”

“I was thinking…” Alex kissed his nose, his chin. “That I could fuck you. If that’s okay.”

Thomas looked up at him in surprise. The need wreaking havoc in his chest and beneath his ribs went quiet. He exhaled.

“Yes… please, Alex, yes,” he breathed out.

Alex smiled at him, eyes soft. “Okay.” He kissed him on the mouth. “Where are they? I’ll be right back.”

“Front suitcase pocket,” Thomas mumbled, nerves bubbling up where the need had been. It had been a long time since he’d done this; had never quite managed to be comfortable with getting fucked before. He watched Alex search through his bag with heavily lidded eyes and tried to control his breathing.

Alex plopped lube and a condom on the bed beside Thomas. He tugged Thomas’s underwear all the way down from where it had bunched around his knees and settled between his legs. He ran his hands up the inside of Thomas’s thighs, pressed a kiss to the flat plane of his stomach.

“We’re getting tested immediately,” Alex murmured against his skin. “Because the next time I fuck you I want you to feel every inch of my cock.”

Thomas’s ass clenched at the thought. Nerves fluttered violently in his belly. He sucked in air desperately. Alex gave his cock an appreciative tug and then slipped his hand down, pressed a fingertip to the cleft of his ass. Thomas jumped, his heart feeling like it might burst out of his chest.

Alex paused. “Thomas. Have you… done this before?”

Thomas nodded. He swallowed and tried to find his voice. “Yes but…” he flushed, looked away from Alex’s focused expression. “Not often.”

“.... Oh,” Alex breathed out reverently. He kissed his stomach again, a soft brush of lips against his skin. “And you’re sure?”

Thomas wiggled. The movement made Alex’s finger brush against his entrance. He felt the simple touch all the way up his spine.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Alright. Okay.” Alex gave him a soft, crooked smile. “I’m going to need you to relax, babe, and tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Thomas shivered and nodded. He watched Alex carefully slick his finger with lube and return it to his entrance. He swirled it around, got him good and wet. Thomas licked his lips. He forced himself to maintain eye contact with Alex, forced himself to breathe in and out.

“Breathe out when you’re ready.”

Thomas took in a big breath and exhaled slowly. He willed his muscles to relax around Alex’s finger as it pushed inside, stretched him. Thomas gripped the sheets, whimpered at the heightened sensations of Alex being inside of him, filling him.

Alex kissed his knee. “Okay?” Thomas nodded. “Can I move?” Thomas nodded with more enthusiasm. Alex chuckled. “Okay.”

Alex’s finger dragged inside him. Thomas choked on a moan. He closed his eyes to focus on the feeling, lips parted to take in each shaky breath. Alex moved deeper, slowly encouraging Thomas’s muscles to loosen and allow entry.

Then he crooked his finger against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Thomas groaned, toes curling in the sheets. His half hard cock pulsed against his stomach; began to thicken back out and drip precome onto his skin.

“Alex… Please…” Thomas whispered, his nerves fluttering.

Alex shushed him. He pulled his finger out for more lube and then slowly pressed two inside of him. The stretch almost felt like too much. Thomas cried out. He grasped for Alex, suddenly needing him close. 

Alex allowed himself to be tugged forward. He kissed Thomas thoroughly and shifted the angle of his fingers. Thomas bucked his hips up into it with a needy groan. He grasped Alex’s back, grounded himself in the warm weight of him above him.

“ _ Fuck _ \-- Alex--” he panted between their mouths when Alex curled them both against his prostate, pressed firmly. Thomas’s cock was fully hard between them. He moaned softly whenever it dragged against the soft curve of Alex’s belly.

Alex spread his fingers, pumped them more easily in and out of him. Thomas moved with him, whimpered helplessly into Alex’s mouth. He felt like his entire body was on fire and strung out.

“Please-- I need you inside me before I come,” Thomas begged, his voice shattered.

“Shh… I’ve got you, baby, hang in there,” Alex murmured against the corner of his mouth. “Gotta make sure I don’t hurt you.”

Thomas shook his head, whimpered. “Need you now.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex carefully removed his fingers and sat back to roll the condom on. “Put a pillow under your hips.”

Thomas scrambled to do so. His limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated as he stuffed the nearest pillow under his hips. He watched Alex groan, his eyelashes flutter as he slicked up his own cock. Then he was back on top of Thomas and wrapping his long legs around his waist. Thomas pressed his heels against the small of his back. He leaned forward, lined his cock up. Thomas’s heart was in his throat when he felt it nudge against his entrance.

“Kiss me,” he whispered.

Alex leaned forward. He kissed him slow and deep. Thomas lost himself in the taste of him, his body quivering in anticipation.

Then Alex thrust forward, his thick cock slowly filling him. Thomas cried out, dug his fingernails into Alex’s soft skin. Tears pricked his eyes as it dragged inside of him. After an impossibly long moment Alex was fully seated as deep as he could go. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

“God, you feel incredible,” he groaned, his voice shaky.

Thomas shook under the praise. He swallowed and focused on relaxing his muscles around Alex. They breathed together for an endless amount of time before Thomas could find his voice.

“You said you were gonna fuck me, Hamilton,” he said, the desperate quivering in his voice ruining his false bravado. “C’mon.”

Alex huffed. He kept one hand planted firmly by Thomas’s head and gripped Thomas’s thigh with the other for leverage. He shifted his hips in slow, shallow thrusts; building a rhythm. Thomas groaned, rolled his hips into it. He tilted his head back, allowed Alex to hungrily nip and suck at his throat. 

Thomas gripped Alex’s hair in one hand, tugged. “Trying to put me to sleep, darlin’?” he asked, swallowed a groan at the slow pressure of Alex’s cock inside him.

Alex bit him, just on the harder side of teasing. Thomas yelped and bucked his hips, buried Alex’s dick deeper inside of him. Alex moaned appreciatively against his skin. His hips quivered before he pulled them back to thrust in hard and deep.

“Oh my god--” Thomas exclaimed, nails cutting into Alex’s skin deeper with each thrust. 

Alex angled his hips, cock hitting Thomas’s prostate with each unrelenting thrust. Tears pricked Thomas’s eyes, the feeling of being so full, so splayed open overwhelming him. He choked on a sob and held on desperately as he rode each of Alex’s thrusts.

His cock throbbed hot and desperate between them. Alex curled his fingers around it, pumped his wrist two times, and then Thomas was coming with a wordless cry. Alex groaned appreciatively, worked him through it until Thomas shook with oversensitivity.

Alex came two thrusts later with a grunt. Then he slowly pulled out of him and rolled away to tie off and dispose of the condom.

It left Thomas feeling split open, cold, and empty. He curled up on his side and wrapped his arms around himself as he shook. Tears slid silently down his cheeks.

“Babe?” Alex asked, his voice sounding far away. “Thomas? Hey, are you okay?”

Thomas shook his head, a sob rocking his body. Alex was on him in a heartbeat, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his shoulder. He murmured soft reassurances, compliments, apologies into his skin and ran his hand soothingly up and down his stomach until the tears began to dry.

Thomas felt strung out but sated as the sobs finally quieted and the tears stopped. He tangled their fingers together against his chest and sniffed.

“I’m okay,” he told him softly. He squeezed Alex’s hand.

“I’m glad. That was a lot, baby, wasn’t it?” Alex replied and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Thomas took a shaky breath. He nodded his head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. They’d have to hurry and shower before checkout. His heart sank.

“So what happens now?” he asked, steeling his heart. “You go back to your life and I go back to mine? We continue to meet up when we can?”

Alex huffed and squeezed him around the middle. “No, you idiot,” he scoffed. There was a brief pause. “You know… I can write editorial columns from pretty much anywhere. I might have to make some business trips now and again but…”

Thomas’s heart throbbed hopefully. “What?” He rolled over until they were face to face. “What are you saying?”

Alex shrugged. He grinned from ear to ear. “I’m saying I can get a place near you. We can start from there.”

Thomas felt like singing. He smiled, big and broad, and leaned in to kiss him enthusiastically on the mouth. Alex kissed him back, laughter bubbling out of him.

“Would you like that?”

“I’d like that very much, sugar,” Thomas replied and leaned in to kiss him slow and deep.

When Alex kissed him back time faded away. Let housekeeping find them like this, tangled up together and laughing happily into each other’s mouths. Thomas Jefferson couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments keep me going! And you can always yell at me on [Tumblr](http://msjosephinemarch.tumblr.com)! xx


End file.
